


Every Inch of You

by bodhisaltva



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bodyshy!cecil, shycil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhisaltva/pseuds/bodhisaltva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cecil would never have pressured Carlos about the physical side of their relationship. </p><p>He had cherished that first, chaste kiss, replaying it in his mind over and over again to guard against the natural memory erosion brought on by municipally mandated reeducation. If Carlos had never wished to go any further, Cecil could have spent a happy lifetime within the confines of such kisses. He would have been content to concentrate the vast, unspeakable fathoms of his love and desire into the precise pinpoint of lip touching lip. He would have allowed the brush of fingertips against the nape of a neck to sing whole operettas of devotion. </p><p>It is apparent, however, that such restraint will not be required of him. It would be disingenuous to say that he is disappointed by this turn of events."</p><p>Cecil is extremely body-shy. Carlos is gentle, kind, and surprisingly dirty-minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch of You

Cecil would never have pressured Carlos about the physical side of their relationship.

He had cherished that first, chaste kiss, replaying it in his mind over and over again to guard against the natural memory erosion brought on by municipally mandated reeducation. If Carlos had never wished to go any further, Cecil could have spent a happy lifetime within the confines of such kisses. He would have been content to concentrate the vast, unspeakable fathoms of his love and desire into the precise pinpoint of lip touching lip. He would have allowed the brush of fingertips against the nape of a neck to sing whole operettas of devotion.

It is apparent, however, that such restraint will not be required of him. It would be disingenuous to say that he is disappointed by this turn of events.

Date number two had begun with hand-holding across their narrow booth at the Moonlite All-Nite Diner. It was astounding, Cecil had thought, how many nerve endings were contained within the surface area of the average human hand. Or so Carlos had told him. It was also astounding how Carlos could manage to rattle off complex equations while his thumb traced fiery pathways across Cecil’s palm, causing the neurons there to send urgent messages to other parts of Cecil’s body.

Cecil had been rather proud of himself when he managed to respond to this monologue-slash-sensual-onslaught with a only a slight whimper and a very breathy, “Oh?”

At that point, Carlos had appeared to become aware, for the first time, of the effect his absent-minded caresses were having on his sensitive date. Rather than disentangling their hands, however, he had narrowed his eyes in combined mischief and scientific curiosity. He had then discreetly kicked off his shoes (Cecil heard them thunk onto the linoleum floor under the table), and had begun to _run his bare foot up Cecil’s calf_.

After only a few moments of this, during which he had just barely managed to suppress an undignified moan, Cecil had bent over the table for a quick, whispered consultation with the napkin dispenser. Then, slapping a stack of bills onto the table, he had hissed, “My place? Now?”

Carlos had responded with a nod and a calm, “Ok.” Only a slight flush at the tops of his cheeks had betrayed his nervous excitement as Cecil fairly dragged him out of the restaurant.

****

In the car they were both overtaken by shyness once again - Cecil keeping both hands carefully on the wheel; Carlos scrunched all the way over to the window side of the passenger seat. They stole nervous glances at one another as they made stilted conversation about the various helicopters passing overhead. When they bumped elbows on the way up the stairs to Cecil’s apartment, Carlos let out a giggle so adorable that Cecil stumbled, overcompensated, and almost pitched headfirst over the railing into the dust colony at the bottom of the stairwell.

Soon enough, though, Cecil was shutting the door carefully behind them (not locking it of course; the use of deadbolts being very bad manners, if not technically outlawed). He was just opening his mouth to offer the customary Beverage of Romantic Convenience when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders shoving him up against the wall. Then he couldn’t speak, because Carlos’s mouth was pressed against his own, and this kiss was neither sweet nor chaste, but hot and desperate and filled with a million unanswerable questions.

Figuratively, Cecil melted. In the space of three seconds, he transformed from a solid, mostly humanoid adult into a pool of liquid adoration, and began to soak into the floorboards. This figurative version of him was messy and seriously lacking in interpersonal skills. Fortunately, the literal Cecil of this universe suffered only a slight muscle weakness in the knee area. This problem was easily solved when Carlos, noticing that his date was beginning to droop,  scooped him up like the princess Cecil had always secretly considered himself to be.

Having accomplished this feat of gallantry, however, Carlos found himself at a loss. “Um, Cecil? Which way is the bedroom?”

Cecil rested his head against the strong, lab-coated shoulder. “Oh! Well, it’s at the end of the hallway. That is, if you… I mean, we don’t have to…”

Carlos silenced him with a tiny kiss. “No offense, but I’m not as strong as I look, so I’m just going to go ahead and carry you in that direction.” He hefted Cecil higher in his arms and set off down the hall, staggering slightly.

At this point, Cecil began to feel a bit less than royal. He wriggled and tried to dismount. “I’m sorry! If I’m too heavy I can get down.” It was too late, though - Carlos was already wading through the morass of taffeta and marabou covering Cecil’s bedroom floor and setting him gently down on the pink comforter.

“Sorry about the mess. I _really_ didn’t think this was going to happen tonight.” Cecil turned away and began to fuss with the mountain of little pillows that covered the entire top half of the bed.

Carlos laid a tentative hand on the small of his back. “Nothing has to happen, Cecil. Not if you don’t want it to.”

Cecil leaned back into the touch, and then Carlos’s arms were around his waist, and somehow he was turned around and straddling Carlos’s waist, and Masters, it was so _good_ and it had been so _long_ , and Carlos was talking to him, saying such sweet, impossible things that Cecil hardly noticed that his shirt and skirt were being removed, along with his undergarments. All at once he realized that he was sitting, completely naked under the bright overhead lamp, in the lap of his fully clothed… boyfriend? Was Carlos even his boyfriend yet?

“Oh my gosh,” Cecil squeaked, pressing his face, once again, into Carlos’s shoulder. This time the action was motivated both by shyness and by the need to conceal the absurd tears of panic that seemed to be emerging from his eyes. “I feel very… exposed.”

“Cecil?”

Carlos tried to push back, presumably so that he could see Cecil’s face, but Cecil only clung tighter, burying his face in Carlos’s neck and trying to communicate a great many things with only a vigorous shake of his head and a noncommittal, “Mmf.”

Carlos changed tactics then. He relaxed, holding Cecil securely against his body as he ran one hand down his back in long, slow strokes. He slowed his breathing rate as well, and Cecil found himself matching his own respiratory pattern to the scientist’s deep, even breaths. All the while, Carlos was murmuring, “It’s ok. You’re safe.”

After a time, Cecil let out a long, shuddering sigh and lifted his face to peek up at the other man. “I’m sorry, Carlos.”

Carlos’s shapely eyebrows drew together in confusion. “What? Why are you apologizing?”

Cecil tried to stop himself, but his mouth seemed to be moving of its own accord. “I’m sorry that I ruined our night by freaking out. I’m sorry I got tears all over your nice lab coat. I’m sorry that I’m… that I don’t look…” He disentangled one arm from their embrace to gesture helplessly at his own unimpressive body - scrawny in some places, pudgy in others, and characterized by an unappealing pallor throughout. “Ugh. I’m just sorry.”

Carlos just stared at Cecil with eyes the exact color of the brownstone spire on the longest day of the year. Cecil wished he had paid more attention in Nonverbal Codes and Ciphers, and he was about to apologize again when Carlos spoke. “Can I try an experiment? Do you trust me? You can answer those questions separately.”

Cecil nodded. After an awkward pause he realized that Carlos was waiting for a verbal response. “Yes, and yes.”

“Lie down and close your eyes. If you want to put your clothes back on, you can, but this will work better without them.”

Cecil obeyed, but when he was in place, he whispered, “Can we turn off the light?”

“Of course.” Carlos reached up to pull the chain hanging from the center of the ceiling. The floodlights illuminating the parking lot outside still filtered through the striped fabric of the bedroom curtains, but Cecil felt instantly safer, and much less like the weekly special in the dairy case at the Ralph’s. He folded his hands on his stomach and tried not to think about the upsetting squishiness of that region of his personal topography.

Meanwhile, he felt Carlos crawling down to the bottom of the bed and wrapping Cecil’s feet in his own warm, slightly calloused hands. “We’ll start here. Observations? Soft and graceful. Unusually high arches.” He moved his hands up Cecil’s ankles to encircle his calves. “This area is highly appealing as well. Experiments earlier this evening revealed a high level of sensitivity.” He dragged his fingernails slowly down Cecil’s legs, then up to caress the inside of his thighs. 

Cecil bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, caught between a massive wave of arousal and the unyielding rock of his own self-consciousness. Biology defeated psychology, and he felt his response to the scientist’s touch beginning to reveal itself between his legs. He thought about moving his hands to cover himself, but that would only draw attention to it, and - too late.

“Oh!” Carlos’s hands slid up Cecil’s thighs and came to rest on his hip bones. “Cecil,” he breathed, and his voice was filled with scientific reverence that couldn’t possibly have anything to do with Cecil’s mortal form. “You are so, so beautiful.”

Cecil reached out a hand, groping blindly for something he couldn’t articulate. “Carlos,” he tried, and the word was a tentative rasp, nothing like the Voice that filled the air with mandatory municipal education for twelve hours of every day. “Could you come up here? I need…” He wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. And then he was. “I need you.”

Before the final vowel had finished emerging from his mouth, Carlos was beside him, slipping off his lab coat and shirt and pulling Cecil close. “Is this ok? I thought skin-to-skin contact might help.” Cecil just nodded, eyes still closed.

“You are gorgeous, Cecil,” Carlos continued in the same tone of subdued scientific excitement he had used earlier at the diner when discussing equations. “Honestly, I didn’t know what I was going to find under your clothes, and really anything would have been fine because I’m more interested in what’s inside the thing inside your clothes - I mean not your vital organs, though I want to study those too, and - anyway, I’m getting off the subject. What I meant to say is that your body is beautiful, but that doesn’t even matter because _you_ are beautiful, and you are lovable, and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cecil replied automatically. “Wait, _what_?!” He tried to sit up, but Carlos tugged him back down.  

“I love you, Cecil. I’ve known it since that night at the bowling alley. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you.”

They were nose to nose, arms wrapped around one another’s bare torsos, legs all entangled. Cecil felt a powerful desire to change the subject or cut to the Weather or anything, really, that would save him from the rawness of this moment. Forcing himself not to look away, he whispered, “Why?”

Carlos crinkled his nose. “What do you mean?”

“You’re… beautiful. Your hair, your teeth…” He traced a reverent finger down Carlos’s chest. “Everything about you is perfect. You’re smart and brave and amazing. I’m just some guy with a microphone and a prophecy.” He forced a laugh. “And a chubbier midsection than I would prefer.”

Holding his gaze, Carlos rolled Cecil onto his back and straddled him. He began to kiss him, starting with his earlobe and working his way down Cecil’s neck, along his collarbone, and across his chest. With his tongue, he traced a path from Cecil’s ribcage down to his navel. Then he reached up, took hold of Cecil’s hand, and placed it between his own legs. When Carlos spoke again, his voice was hoarse. “This is what I think of your body, Cecil. Scientifically speaking.”

“Oh,” Cecil breathed. He palmed the scientist’s erection through the fabric of his jeans, and Carlos straddled Cecil’s leg and thrust against his hand. With his other hand, Cecil took hold of his own cock and began to stroke himself.  

Carlos watched him through half-closed eyes. “I… should help you… with that,” he panted.

Cecil withdrew his hand as if his member had turned into a rabid spiderwolf. “Oh! You don’t need to. I mean. It’s fine.”

They stared at one another - Cecil naked and blushing; Carlos topless and grinding against his thigh. For a moment, everything was awkward and terrible. Then Carlos let out a nervous, hiccuping giggle. Cecil poked him; Carlos poked back, and suddenly they were rolling around the bed, giddy with laughter.

Cecil wasn’t sure when the mood changed, but somehow things grew serious again. In a good way. He was wrestling Carlos out of his pants and they were kissing, open-mouthed and desperate. He was running his tongue along the line of Carlos’s teeth and Carlos’s fingers were tugging at his hair, sending little jolts of pain and desire down his spine.

Then he was in Carlos’s lap once more, his legs wrapped around the scientist’s waist, and, oh god, Carlos had both of their cocks in his hand and was stroking them together. His other hand was on Cecil’s ass, pulling Cecil against him. Cecil let go of the last crumb of his dignity. “Please, Carlos… touch me… finger me…”

“You like that? You want my finger in you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Cecil whined.

Carlos held his hand up to Cecil’s mouth, and Cecil eagerly drew three fingers into his mouth and began to suck them, bobbing his head and scraping his teeth against the knuckles.. "You can’t… I need...” Carlos panted, struggling to regain his hold on language. “ _Fuck._ Give those back!”

He pulled his hand away, but before Cecil could complain, Carlos’s fingers were on his ass again, probing at his hole. Exploring and teasing. He spread his legs wider and felt a fingertip slide easily inside him. _Fucking. Spire_. He pushed back against it, panting and whimpering with shameless need, and soon it was joined by a second finger.

“Oh, _Cecil_.” Carlos’s breath was hot beside his ear. “God, you’re so gorgeous like this, all needy. Turn over, baby.”

As Cecil scrambled to re-position himself, he felt the warmth of that endearment spreading through his body and coming to rest somewhere in his belly. How long had it been since anyone called him “baby,” or anything like it?

When he was settled on his back, Carlos knelt between his thighs and paused to stroke his hand over Cecil’s chest and belly once again. Then he bent down and circled the head of Cecil’s cock with just the tip of his tongue, licking at the slit and lapping up the beads of precome as he gazed up through his unfairly thick eyelashes. Cecil clenched his fists in the comforter to keep from thrusting up into that hot, perfect mouth.

Carlos had other ideas anyway. Circling the head once more, he run his tongue down the length of Cecil’s shaft and began to suck on his balls. He drew them gently into his mouth, one at time, and Cecil thought he might die from the gorgeous torture of it. But Carlos was already moving on, pushing Cecil’s legs further apart and dipping his head lower to lick the sensitive skin beneath his scrotum.

When he realized what was coming, Cecil felt a flutter of anticipation that was quickly drowned out by a twinge of guilt. His previous partners had approached this particular act with great reluctance, if not outright resentment. “You don’t have to,” he said.

Carlos paused to look up at him, dark eyes filled with mingled amusement and tenderness. “I don’t have to what, Cecil? Rim your beautiful ass until you scream, and then fuck you senseless?”

The coarse description sent a jolt straight to Cecil’s cock, and he temporarily forgot how language worked. “Oh! Um. Yes. Please,” he stammered. “The. Uh. That is.” _Get it together, Palmer!_ “There’s lube and condoms in the nightstand!” He whispered it all in a rush.

Carlos chuckled, rubbing his cheek against the inside of Cecil’s thigh and making him shiver. “Be patient, baby,” he admonished. Then, “Lift up.” He slid one of the many pillows under Cecil’s ass.

Cecil curled into himself, holding his knees to his chest and thanking the gods that he’d kept up with his occasional Eldritch Yoga classes. When he felt the first touch of Carlos’s tongue against his entrance, he gasped and stifled a moan. This foray was followed by a series of teasing licks, spiraling slowly inwards, and Cecil had to lift his chin and bite his fist to keep from crying out. Even so, he couldn’t quite keep a tiny shriek from escaping his lips when Carlos pushed his tongue inside.    

After a few amazing minutes of this, Carlos replaced his tongue with a slick finger. Somehow he’d managed to extract the lube from the table while his mouth was buried in Cecil’s ass. Clever scientist. “Cecil, didn’t I say I was going to make you scream?”

Cecil had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep himself from falling apart entirely, but he tried to reply in the affirmative. “Mmf.”

“So, why are you covering your mouth?” He pushed two fingers deep into Cecil and began to scissor them.

Cecil bit down on his own hand almost hard enough to draw blood. “N- Ah! Neighbors?” he squeaked.

Carlos’s laugh was positively filthy. “They all know what your voice sounds like, sweetie. I don’t think anyone will mind.” As he spoke, Cecil could hear a foil packet tearing open, and then Carlos took his fingers away, presumably to roll a condom onto himself. Cecil felt empty for a moment, but then Carlos was hooking Cecil’s legs over his shoulders and crawling into position. He paused at the moment of entry. “Is this ok, baby? Are you ready for me?”

Cecil knew he should feel vulnerable - he usually did at times like this - but when he opened his eyes to see Carlos’s face inches away from his own, perfect hair falling into his eyes, he found that, for once in his long life, he felt perfectly safe. “Yes, my Carlos,” he breathed. “Please, yes.”

Carlos began to push into him, and it burned a little bit - he really hadn’t done this in a long time - but Cecil welcomed every sensation. He relaxed and pushed back against Carlos, and soon the scientist’s cock was completely inside of him, and there was nothing but pleasure. Carlos stopped there and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on Cecil’s forehead. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Cecil whispered, smiling up at him, and thinking that nothing had ever been as good as this moment.

Then Carlos began to move and Cecil realized his mistake, because no, this was much, much better. Carlos moved with maddening languor at first: drawing his cock almost all the way out, pushing it back in with scientific deliberation, and studying Cecil’s face to gauge his reaction.

Cecil gave up all pretense of restraint or dignity. “Please, Carlos, please,” he panted. “ _Please_ fuck me.” Then Carlos changed his angle and brushed against Cecil’s prostate, and Cecil came apart completely. “Oh gods, _fuck me_ , please, do anything you want to me,” he babbled, as Carlos picked up the pace and began slamming into him. “I belong to you. I’m yours. Fuck me. Body and _soul_ , Carlos. Take me!”

Carlos reached between their bodies to stroke Cecil’s cock, just as Cecil raked his fingernails down the scientist’s back. It was hard to say which of them came first. He only knew that Carlos was moaning his name, over and over ("Cecil, Cecil, _beautiful_ Cecil"), into his ear as he crested the final wave of sensation and coated both of their bellies with stream after stream of come.

For a time, they clung together that way, floating in a void of perfect love and trust. Then Carlos carefully extracted himself and sat back to peel off the condom. Cecil felt his customary bashfulness settling back over him like a dirty fog. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“What?!” Still lost in a post-orgasmic haze, Carlos looked completely confused.

Cecil gestured to their abdomens. “I didn’t mean to. Um. I’ll clean you up, if you want.”

“Oh, Ceec,” Carlos sighed. Then, meeting Cecil’s eyes with a half-smile, he dipped a finger into the sticky substance coating his stomach and deliberately, lasciviously licked it off.

Cecil didn’t know whether to be mortified or turned on. He suspected this was going to be a common occurrence in the company of his surprisingly dirty-minded scientist. For the time being, he thought he’d better just change the subject. “Um, Carlos?” he ventured.

“Mm-hmm?”

“Are we… I mean... “ He felt a blush creeping up his chest and neck. Oh gods, this was worse than the last topic. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking; he blamed his lust-addled brain. “Are you my boyfriend now?”

Carlos lay down beside him again and snuggled close. He pressed tiny kisses to each of Cecil’s eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally his mouth. “Of course I am, honey bunny. If you’ll have me.”

“YES!” said Cecil. “Yes. I would like that.” Into the happy silence following this exchange came a truly alarming growl from Cecil’s stomach. “Carlos?” he said, once again.

Carlos nuzzled his neck. “Yes, boyfriend?”

“Do you think we could go back to the Moonlite All-Nite now? We sort of forgot to eat.”


End file.
